Sin Memoria (Parte 1)
by TimeyTunes18
Summary: Una pony sin memoria es solo una pony andante con pequeñas pistas del paradero del monstruo que se llevó sus memorias. Una pegaso, un pony viajero y la yegua sin memoria, los tres entran en una aventura que tal vez los lleve al monstruo que acecha Equestria...
1. Chapter 1

**Hola hola! Llegue muy inspirada para escribir la primera parte de este increible proyecto (yo lo llamo asi :3) espero que disfruten de esta parte 1, luego viene quien es y si tengo suerte, subo mi oc (usaba uno ponificado, pero con esto ya estoy hecha 3)**

**Sin mas preambulos, les presento: Sin memoria**

* * *

**Era una noche fria, muchos ponies estaban resguardados en sus casas, algunos dormian y otros seguian despiertos. **

**La luna ya estaba casi en su punto más alto, gracias a la Princesa de la noche, Luna.**

**Pero en el bosque Everfree, una figura de una yegua se veia a la luz de la luna, tambeleaba y estaba llena de rasgunos, al igual que luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para alejarse de aquel que le habia dejado en ese estado.**

**-D-Debo L-Llegar... Dem-Demonio, debo ad-advertirles a t-todos...-**

**La yegua vio una casa y alcanzo a resistir el viaje, tuvo que usar sus últimos recursos de energía para correr.**

**-*Knock* *knock* *knock* *knock*-**

***THUMP***

**~En la casa~**

**Un pony marron estaba sentado, viendo las noticias con una pequena unicornio purpura dormida, pasaba canales desinteresado, cuando de repente en el canal 3...**

_**-Y volvemos con las noticias. Hoy hubo un asesinato a sangre fría en el Imperio de Cristal, ponies del lugar dicen haber visto una figura nada parecido a un pony. Las autoridades investigan el caso.-**_

**-Ditzy, sera mejor que busquemos las verduras de día, ha habido otro incidente.-**

**-Que estará pasando?-**

**-No lo sé.-**

_**-La Princesa Celestia habló con los medios, aquí tenemos su reportaje:**_

_**-Estoy muy sorprendida, la verdad es que no me lo creo... qué o quién haría algo así? Aún así, a todos los ponies va esta advertencia, No salgan de noche y cuiden mucho con quien hacen amistades... Lo último que queremos es un asesino suelto, aterrorizando a mis súbditos. Llamaré en cuanto pueda a los investigadores de criminalística a ver este caso.-**_

_**-Han escuchado las advertencias de la Princesa Celestia. Que tengan una buena noche.-**_

**-Ditzy, ya escuchaste. Ten cuidado cuando vas por la calle... nunca se sabe quién o qué va a atacar, y lo último que quiero es tenerte en cama.-**

**-Está bien, Doctor. Sé cuidarme a mi misma. Ya no soy una potranca.-**

**-Ok O-**

***knock* *knock* *knock* *knock***

**-Hmm?-**

**-Yo abro!-**

**El pony marron abrió la puerto, con cautela y terror, y al instante quedó atónito...**

**-D-Ditzy! Apresúrate! Busca el botiquín y rápido!-**

**-Q-Que pasa, Doctor?- salio una pegaso gris, de cola y melena amarilla y ojos chuecos, igualmente amarillos, con un botiquin**

**-Es esta pobre chica.- le respondió preocupado**

**El doctor cargaba a una unicornio celeste, con una falda medio cortada, y suéter con rasguños del mismo color que su cabello y más oscuro que su crin, una melena y cola desalineadas, con moretones y cortadas **

**Para los segundos que el la habia cargado, ya estaba lleno de sangre.**

**-Vamos a arriba, allá la podemos atender mejor.-**

**Los dos corrieron hacia el segundo piso, puesto que Ditzy hizo una inversión para hacer un segundo piso para su hija pequeña y su nuevo invitado.**

**Ditzy abrió rápidamente la puerta de la habitación del fondo, la cual es para invitados y/o huéspedes, y el pony marrón la dejó en la cama.**

**-Segura que no te importa lavar esta sábana?-**

**-No, si es por alguien que está en esta situación, claro.-**

**-Debería quitarle su falda, que tal si hay una herida allí? ya que también está rasgada.-**

**-Vale, tienes razón.-**

**El doctor fui cuidadoso de quitarle la prenda a la pony, y descubrió algo más que un rasguño...**

**-D-Doctor... T-Tu marca.-**

**-Ya lo sé... es igual a la mía, solo que cristalizada...-**

**El pony marrón se llevó una gran sorpresa, la noticia lo dejó helado, con esperanza y aterrado también. Muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza tan rápido que ni podía procesar lo que estaba viendo en frente de el.**

_**-''Debo asegurarme de que no es... pero... como? , no está despierta y posiblemente tomará dos o más días par-**_

**-Doctor, estás ahí? Ponyville llamando al Doctor, estás ahí?-**

**-Ah, qué ah, lo lamento Ditzy... solo pensaba.-**

**-Bueno, será mejor que vayas a comer, hice una saludable ensalada.-**

**-N-No gracias, Ditzy, voy a saltarme la cena esta vez.-**

**-Pero te la saltaste ayer y antes de ayer igual!-**

**-No hay de que preocuparse, estoy bien.-**

**-Ok, iré a cambiar a Dinky de cama. B-Buenas noches.-**

**-Para ti igual, Ditzy.-**

**~Punto de vista del Doctor~**

**No entiendo, no comprendo como es posible... los que tenemos esta marca nos conocemos, como es que no la conozco? creí haberla visto en algún lugar pero no recuerdo...**

**Tengo miles de preguntas, como ''Quién eres?'', ''De dónde vienes?'', ''Quién te hizo esto?'', ''Por qué nos buscaste?''...**

**Ahora mismo no debería preocuparme, tal vez si descanso me sentiré menos curioso y ajetreado.**

**Aunque la duda que me tiene sorprendido es... Será quien creo que es?**

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUN? hehehe me encanta hacer eso... bueno! qué les pareció la primera parte del primer capitulo de... ''Sin memoria''? fantástico? inspirador? necesita una botella de cidra? jejeje, bueno pueden seguir la historia si les gusto y quiero saber qué opinan, eso me dará mucha inspiración, si? además mejor un poco la historia de como estaba ya escrita en mi cuaderno de proyectos :3**

**(la verdad no sabía en que parte ponerla, así que la pongo aquí _)**


	2. Preguntas sin respuestas

**Holas! aquí les traigo un nuevo capitulo! :D , creo que yo estoy más emocionada que ustedes, hehehe... bueno sin más interrupciones.**

**(Oops... olvidé el disclaimer! E****stos personajes no me pertenecen, solo la pony misterio eh? (si fueran míos fuera millonaria :D)**

**Capítulo 2: Preguntas sin respuestas**

**~Una semana después del incidente~ ~Punto de vista del Doctor~**

**Ya ha pasado una semana... es increíble que no haya despertado todavía, pero lo más increíble es que cada noche repite frases como ''No!'' o ''Aléjate de mí, monstruo!'' y hasta grita diciendo ''NO LO SOY, NO LO SOY!'' ... esto me comienza a oler muy sospechoso.**

**De todos modos, debo ir a arreglar unos asuntos con la Princesa Celestia, me ha llamado para ir a investigar todos estos crímenes, pero también temo que le hagan daño a Ditzy...**

***CRACK***

**-Doctor!- **

**Oh, no... Es Ditzy!**

**~Punto de vista de Ditzy~**

**Estaba dirigiéndome arriba al segundo piso para verificar que todo estuviese bien.**

**Subí con una taza de té para ver si la pony estaba despierta, hace ya casi una semana que está dormida... y sí está viva, solo está muy muy cansada para despertar.**

**Abrí la puerta y tiré mi taza de té, por la sorpresa de que ya estaba despierta e intentaba ponerse en pie, pero cayó y no volvió a intentarlo...**

**-Doctor!- lo llamé muy preocupada**

**-Qué p-pasó?!- vino muy alterado, pero le señalé con mi casco a la pony y, allí corrí con el doctor a ayudarla.**

**-D-Ditzy! el alcohol! El alcohol es muy fuerte y puede traerla consciente!-**

**Fui al baño y rápidamente tomé el frasco de alcohol, volví y vi que ella estaba casi consciente.**

**-Oye, vamos vuelve! Ditzy!-**

**-Aquí.-**

**~Punto de vista del Narrador~**

**-Aquí.-**

**El doctor, quien sostenía a la yegua para que despertara, tomó la botella y la pusó a unos centímetros de la nariz, haciendo que ésta reaccionara de la manera que el esperaba.**

**la yegua abrió los ojos y luego se llevó el casco a su cabeza, lanzando algunos quejidos de dolor.**

**-Q-Qué? D-Dónde estoy? Donde está él?- dijo la pobre yegua levantándose de los cascos de quien la sostenía**

**-Tranquila, estás a salvo!- dijo la pegaso gris con una sonrisa cálida**

**-Ditzy, puedes traerle un té a la señorita, por favor?- le pidió el semental, que aún tenía preguntas por hacer.**

**-Claro, Doctor! Enseguida vengo!- dijo la pegaso gris, trotando fuera de la habitación**

**En ese momento el Doctor se dio la vuelta y miró a la yegua a sus ojos, con demasiada seriedad y le preguntó:**

**-Qué él?-**

**-Él.-**

**-Él qué?!-**

**-Sonará extraño!-**

**-He escuchado peores cosas!-**

**-Él es una máquina, está bien? contento?!-**

**-Aquí está tu té!-**

**-Ah, Ditzy... solo hablábamos.-**

**-Desde allá abajo se escuchaban lo que decían.-**

**-Qué pasa? Por qué hay tanto alboroto?- preguntó una voz de una unicornio pequeña, entrando a la habitación**

**-Oh, Dinky, lamento haberte despertado. Tenemos una visita que se quedará aquí por un par de días.-**

**-Cuánto tiempo llevas aquí?-**

**-N-No lo sé...- dijo ella sentándose en la cama**

**-Una semana.- respondió el Doctor a la pregunta de la pequeña**

**-Una semana y no me lo dijeron?- dijo Dinky muy disgustada**

**-No podíamos, porque tal vez te ibas a preocupar un poco por ella.- dijo Ditzy dirigiéndose a su hija**

**-Estaba dormida desde el sábado anterior.- terminó de decir, el Doctor**

**-Estuve dormida por una semana?!- preguntó alterada la unicornio celeste**

**-Y estuviste gritando muchas cosas que en una ocasión despertaste a Ditzy y a Dinky, le tuve que decir a las dos que fui yo.-**

**-Pero fue ella.- dijo simplemente la pequeña unicornio**

**-Sí.- respondió la unicornio celeste a la pequeña**

**-Pero, por qué no despertabas?-**

**-Es una larga historia...- dijo ella con mirada melancólica **

**-Puedes confiar en nosotros.-**

**-Y más en el Doctor!- dijo la unicornio pequeña**

**-Está bien, les recomiendo sentarse.-**

**Todos quedaron sentados, esperando por su historia.**

**La unicornio celeste tomó un respiro y luego lo soltó en iniciar la historia**

**-Todo pasó como más o menos lo recuerdo...-**

**~Recuerdos formándose~**

_**Iba corriendo esa noche, fui al bosque Everfree por unos asuntos que ahora ni recuerdo. El frío me estaba ganando pero lo ignoré y seguí con mi camino.**_

_**Pasé por el puente colgante que comunica con el castillo de las dos hermanas, y allí me adentré en ese castillo.**_

_**Caminaba con un poco de miedo, y estaba decidida a defender mi honor, que ya el monstruo había pisoteado muchas veces, para demostrarle que no era una cobarde.**_

_**Allí fue cuando lo escuché:**_

_**-Viniste a vencerme o a que terminara de matarte, tú nunca te cansas! eh?- dijo su voz maniática **_

_**-Claro que no! Como crees que traté de detenerte a que mataras a ese inocente pony en Manehattan?!- le grité yo, muy enojada**_

_-Tu trataste de salvar a ese pony de Manehattan?- preguntó Dinky muy atenta a la historia_

_-Sí, pero mis esfuerzos fueron en vano...- dijo ella retomando la historia_

**_-Ah, esas cosas pasan porque tienen que pasar!- dijo él enfureciéndose _**

**_Escuché unos pasos detrás mío y me volteé... no había nada._**

**_Empezé tener pánico, aún teniendo magia yo sabía que él era diez veces más grande y malo, y esa es la razón del por qué huía siempre._**

**_Todas las batallas, las perdí... e incluso creo que perdí a un muy querido amigo..._**

**_Él apareció de las sombras... su rostro aún me daba y me sigue dando escalofríos, su rostro, o mejor dicho lo que quedaba y queda aún, constaba de unos ojos blancos y negros que miran hasta en tu propia alma, no tenía nariz, su boca estaba cortada y su rostro pálido, por así decirlo... era el demonio más temido en la tierra._**

_-ESPERA!- gritó el Doctor_

**-Sí?- **

**-Dijiste tierra?- replicó él**

**-Exacto... allá es una leyenda urbana.-**

**-Vienes de allá?-**

**-Uhum.-**

**-Y como es que no eres..?**

**-No estoy en la forma? Ese patán rompió mi reloj de transformación.- explicó ella**

**-Reloj de- Ditzy iba a preguntar cuando el Doctor la interrumpió**

**-Transformación?!-**

**-Es este.- dijo la unicornio celeste, señalando su pata derecha, que tenía un reloj roto, sin piezas ni manecillas.**

**-Uau!- dijo asombrada la pequeña unicornio **

**-Por culpa de él, no puedo usarlo.-**

**-Yo lo puedo reparar!- exclamó el Doctor en alegría**

**-Puedes?!-**

**-Claro! Él es el Doctor! Él sabe todo y todo lo puede!- dijo Ditzy con una sonrisa, señalando al Doctor.**

**-Vas a seguir contando la historia?- preguntó Dinky, muy interesada.**

**-Oh, claro.-**

_-Dónde íbamos? Ah! sí!-_

**_Él se llevaba cada alma, cada persona, también animal si es posible, si se les cruzaban y cruzan en su camino. Era alguien sin corazón, alguien que asesino a su propia familia..._**

_**-Vaya, Vaya, Vaya... No recuerdo si alguna vez me haz ganado, creo que no!- espetó en mi cara con crueldad y maldad**_

_**-Cállate! Haz hecho suficiente! Vas a ver!- dije yo dando una vuelta al aire y lanzando un rayo celeste poderoso.**_

_**El rayo no le impactó mucho, pero éste me regresó el ataque tres veces más fuerte, el cual de milagro pude resistir gracias a un par de clases de magia con Twilight Sparkle.**_

_**-Te crees superior, eh? Bueno... ¡Qué tal esto!- dijo él lanzando un rayo oscuro, tanto como la noche, y llegó a impactar muy duro el campo de defensa que tenía puesto.**_

_**-AHAHAHAHAHA! Creías que podías escaparte esta vez? PUES NO PODRÁS!- más rayos oscuros salían de él, todos dejaron mi campo de fuerza hecho trizas y... solo necesitó uno poderoso para vencerlo y vencerme a mí...**_

_**-Ahí tienes... una media humana, media Time-Lord vencida... Tsk, tsk, tsk...- dijo él replicando el ''Tsk'' muchas veces.**_

_**Dio vueltas a mi alrededor y luego tomó mi cara en su casco, no sin sonreírme maniáticamente y luego cegarme con su magia negra...**_

_**-G-GAAAHHH! N-NO PUEDO VER!- grité espantada al ver que me había cegado horriblemente, tal vez por siempre...**_

_**Luego usó su magia para atacarme fuertemente, tomando ventaja de mi ceguera.**_

_**Respiraba entrecortadamente, sentía mi cabeza hervir en calor, y sentí lágrimas caer...**_

_**-Como siempre... yo gano.- hizo una pausa y sentí que se acercó a mi oreja, no sin decir:**_

_**-Y tú, pierdes...-**_

_**Luego sentí un golpe en mi pecho, y deje escapar un horrible grito, el cual dejó el lugar en silencio...**_

_**-Buena suerte sobreviviendo, ****** ****...- **_

_**Corrí sin rumbo, sin vista, con cortadas y con golpes...**_

_**Luego lo escuché diciendo:**_

_**-Recuerda ****** ****, volveré! Y gobernaré toda esta tierra! AHAHAHAHAHA!-**_

_**-N-No!-**_

_******Entonces me decidí en llegar a algún lugar seguro...**_

_******-D-Debo L-Llegar... Dem-Demonio, debo ad-advertirles a t-todos...- dije ya quedándome casi sin aliento**_

_**Escuché ruidos como de televisiones, y fui directamente hacia ellos, sin saber si seria buenos o malos.**_

_-Por eso llegaste cortada, con golpes y tu vista estaba ajustándose al resplandor.- terminó de decir el Doctor_

_-Sí.- respondió simplemente la unicornio_

**_Toqué el objeto que sentí adelante mío y supo que era una puerta, la toque cuatro veces._**

**_ Sentí una punzada en mi corazón y lo único que pensé fue _**_''Adiós a mi vida desconocida... adiós a todos...''_

**_Y luego caí al piso... _**

_De allí no recuerdo nada más._

_~De vuelta al presente~_

**-Qué aterrador, y triste!-**

**-Por qué te señalaste a ti misma cuando él iba a decir tu nombre?- preguntó una curiosa Ditzy**

**-Es que... no lo recuerdo.- dijo ella bajando la mirada**

**-Eres Time-Lord?!- dijo el Doctor exclamando alteradamente**

**-No lo sé y ni se si es verdad...- dijo ella bostezando**

**-Está bien... iremos al Bosque Everfree y te ayudaremos con las pistas de quién eres!- dijo Dinky sonriéndole**

**-Muchas gracias!- dijo la unicornio abrazando a los tres ponies...**

**Y así fue que estos ponies fueron emprendiendo un viaje de investigación y aventura para detener al misterioso asesino suelto en Equestria, al igual para saber si él sabe algo de ella...**

* * *

**Holis! hoy me inspiré de a montón! gracias a Glaze :3, bueno... alguien conoce algo de aquí? además de las referencias? bueno, pasaba a decirles el significado de Time-Lord (para los que son Whovians-Bronies ya lo saben) Es alguien que va a través del tiempo y espacio, ayudando a todos y no es humano.**

**Díganme que piensan de la historia y si quieren agregarle algo o alguien más, con gusto lo haré! Las sugerencias están abiertas y las opiniones igual!**

**Y ya descubrirán (los que no están en el creepy fandom) de quién se trata. (Ooopsiee loopsieee, Spoilers!)**


	3. Pistas (Parte 1)

**:( Tristeza tristeza, no hay reviews... bueno, al menos les gusta? no? ooook, yo pienso que podría tener reviews más adelante, una amiga le gustó y no sé ahora si seguir o no, ya que es la primera vez que me esmero en esto u_U (desde hace unos meses no encontré mi chispa :S)**

**bueno sin más, otro capítulo!**

**Disclaimer (o como se escriba _): estos personajes no me pertenecen, solo la pony misterio y todo lo demás es de Hasbro.**

**Capítulo 3: Pistas (parte 1)**

**~En la mañana~ ~Punto de vista del Narrador~**

**En la mañana todos estaban reunidos en la mesa, los eventos del día anterior no dejaron de ser recordados.**

**-Dices que el te dice que eres una lord del tiempo, no?- replicó el Doctor**

**-Uhum.-**

**-Y que tus memorias las tiene él.- siguió Ditzy**

**-Uhum.-**

**-Y que estuviste peleando contra él muchas veces?- preguntó la pequeña Dinky**

**-Exacto.-**

**-Por cuánto tiempo?- preguntó el Doctor**

**-Perdí la cuenta de las peleas, pero presiento que desde hace dos o tres años.- **

**-Defendiste Equestria por tres años?- la pequeña Dinky se mostró asombrada**

**-Sí, y en todas esas batallas perdí, con eso evité que él realizara sus perversos planes.-**

**-Todas las perdiste?-**

**-Sí...-**

**Todos quedaron callados tras la respuesta, pero Dinky no soportó y soltó la pregunta que podía llevar a la unicornio al estrés...**

**-Como puede ser que todas las hayas perdido, ni una has ganado?-**

**-Dinky!-**

**-No, está bien. Todas las he perdido por otras razones que desconozco.-**

**-Así que... todo sigue siendo un misterio?- preguntó más curiosa, la pequeña unicornio**

**-Sí, hasta que entienda y recupere lo que es mío.-**

**Todos en el comedor decidieron no preguntar nada más, puesto que no conseguirían las respuestas que ellos querían.**

**Después de comer, Ditzy fue a trabajar en el correo postal, Dinky fue con Ditzy para que la dejara en la escuela y el Doctor se quedó a discutir unos asuntos con 'Misterio', quienes decidieron ponerle a la yegua sin recuerdos.**

**-Misterio, puedo hablar de algo muy importante contigo?- el Doctor Hooves se dirigió a ella**

**-Claro, soy todo oídos.- le contestó sin quitar los ojos de un libro que leía**

**-Pero primero debo oír tus latidos.- dijo el Doctor**

**-Vale?- aceptó ella, confundida, pero siguió leyendo hasta que el Doctor le quitó el libro**

**-Hey, no lo termino aún!-**

**-Espera...-**

**Acercó su oído al pecho de la pony (ya no tengo más que decir xD) y escuchó múltiples latidos...**

***Thump* *Thump***

***Thump**Thump***

**Se cayó hacia atrás y quedó pálido como si se tratase de un fantasma, y no dejaba de pensarlo...**

**-Qué?- **

**La yegua, al ver que él no respondía, comenzó a agitarlo y el salió del trance**

**-No es posible.- Lo repetía innumerables veces, hasta que llegó a decirlo en susurros inentendibles**

**-Qué? Qué no es posible?- preguntó ella, asustada y confusa de la reacción de este**

**-Él tiene razón, tú...- el Doctor trató de terminar pero le fue imposible**

**-Lo soy? LO SOY?!- ella no pudo contenerse y lo gritó**

**-Hola! volví y tengo unos mu-**

**Ditzy trotó y vió que los dos estaban agitados y al borde de llorar, y no pudo evitar preocuparse**

**-Qué les pasó?!- preguntó la pegaso muy asustada**

**-Ditzy, empaca lo necesario...- dijo el Doctor, sin quitar la vista del suelo**

**-P-Por qué?- Ditzy le aterró la voz y las acciones de éste**

**-Vamos al bosque Everfree.-**

* * *

:C No hay mas inspiración... bueno, alguien quiere comentar? Nadie? Bueno... solo un par de palabras y puff, si alguien quisiera ayudarme, lo agradecería...

Hasta luego!


End file.
